In fuel injection pumps of this type, known for example from German Patent Publication DE 39 43 245 A1, the number of injection lines is limited to a maximum of four, because a sufficient injection adjustment is possible by means of the magnet valve with an angle of rotation of the cam disk of 90.degree. still being available for a front cam of the cam disk. The injection adjustment is effected in that, by means of the opening and closing of the magnet valve during the piston stroke, the beginning and end of pumping of the pump piston are displaced to different cam angles, corresponding to the respective type of load, i.e., they begin sooner or later in relation to the angle of rotation of the cam disk. With a number of cylinders greater than four, because of the available angle of less than 90.degree. per front cam, such an injection adjustment is associated with considerable problems, so that this simple injection adjustment must be abandoned by means of a magnet valve, and a mechanical-hydraulic injection adjustment is used.